


【橘农】杀伐

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 警察x杀手
Relationships: 橘农, 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【橘农】杀伐

林彦俊站在门口掏钥匙的时候，楼道的灯突然黑了。本就昏暗的空间一下子彻底黑了下来，林彦俊捏了捏手里的金属片，视觉的感官弱下来，身后的血腥味道清晰起来。

林彦俊皱了皱眉，还没来得及跺脚，就被弥漫的血腥气味包围了起来。高大的身躯从背后压上来，手臂紧紧的搂住了他。

林彦俊下意识想要挣脱，那人却把脑袋垂在他的肩窝，闷闷的说了句，“别动。”

“我要死了，林彦俊。” 陈立农身上浓重的血腥气飘散在空气里，和老楼房的霉臭味混合在一起，两个人在昏暗逼仄的门口安静的站着，林彦俊眼角突突的跳起来，他放开紧抓着陈立农手臂的那只手，垂下来的时候沾上了温热的液体，粘稠的血液顺着指尖缓缓的淌下来，“啪”的一声落在地上。在安静的连呼吸都停滞的空间里，这声音显得分外清晰。

林彦俊闭上了眼睛，任由身后的人搂着他，这短暂的时间里，林彦俊却觉得像是一下过了好多年。他的脑袋不由自主开始倒带，还没有来得及好好的摁下一个播放键，就自动播放起了和陈立农一起在警校训练的部分。

画面应该是黑白色的，还带着不太清晰的雪花纹路。那时候陈立农作为学生，表现比他还要出色一点，不管是体能还是格斗，都是非常出色，射击更是场场满分，羡煞旁人。

陈立农和林彦俊，在好长一段时间里，都是警校里师生挂在嘴边的谈资。而这两个名字，并排和优异挂钩，不管在哪里，都紧紧的连在一起。

林彦俊记不清他有多久没见过陈立农了。他现在就安静的站在他身后，却对他来说惊大于喜。

“好久不见啊，黑桃J。” 林彦俊一字一顿的说。

黑桃J，如今道上最有名的杀手，听闻年少有为，枪法一流，是靓坤手下最忠诚的一条狗。  
收到消息的那天夜里，林彦俊带人赶到时东星已经被灭了满门。后来的几个夜里，林彦俊一闭上眼睛，眼前就是成片蔓延开来的红，混合着粘腻的腥臭味。而屋子中间老旧的桌子上，静静的躺着一张黑桃J，干净的牌面只有左下角沾了模糊的红色指印。

“林队，指纹对比出来了。”

“陈立农，XX警校优秀毕业生……” 

黄明昊小心翼翼的看了一眼林彦俊的脸，冷峻的脸上无风无浪，就那么垂着眸，静静的等他念接下来的资料。“平时成绩全A，于17年顺利通过毕业考试……”

“知道了。”

这个人的事情，他不需要从旁人的嘴里听。

真的好久没见了，他们曾经是最亲密的爱人，如今中间横亘了一道再也难以逾越的鸿沟。

那些日日夜夜的相互依偎，陈立农垂着眼角对他灿然的笑，长跑训练时陈立农故意放慢脚步拉着他跑到最后，在没人注意的时刻偷偷牵他的手。两个人总是幼稚的比谁叠的豆腐块更整齐，格斗时林彦俊总是能赢，射击他却永远落陈立农几环，万年第二名。

也偶尔在深夜里，这个人偷偷钻进他的被子里，搂着他放肆撩拨，惹得他直直的挺起来，再恶作剧般地爬回去自己安心睡觉。

他们在吃饭的时间两个人偷偷跑到澡堂做爱，陈立农嘴里含着他，眼睛却盯着他的脸，眼若春水，欲望在那张看着单纯可爱的脸上写的明明白白，直到他搂着劲瘦的腰把自己狠狠的顶进去，那人才心满意足的哼出声。

如今再重逢，他变成了匪，他还是警。

“林彦俊，我想你。”

滚烫的吻落在他露出的颈侧，陈立农贪婪的吸吮着他的皮肤，颤抖的睫毛扫在脸颊，有痒的感觉。

林彦俊手里还攥着钥匙，陈立农灼热的呼吸洒在他耳侧。

“我好想你。”

他又重复了一遍。

——为什么？

林彦俊抖着嘴唇，眼泪无声的砸了下来。

为什么。  
为什么消失。  
为什么舍弃光明。  
为什么明明有大好的前途……  
为什么用警校学到的技巧杀人？

为什么能一声不吭的，撇下我……

为什么又突然出现。

“陈立农，你有什么资格想我。”林彦俊手肘向后狠狠一击，陈立农闷哼了一声，撒开手捂着胸口重重的咳了出来。

“你知不知道验指纹那天，我恨不得你是真的死了。”

“呵……黑桃J……唔……”

声控灯因为林彦俊陡然升高的声音已经颤巍巍的亮了，虽然还是很暗，昏黄的灯光下，陈立农半边脸都被干涸的血液盖住，他低下头吻住林彦俊喋喋不休的嘴，干净整洁的警服上染上了抹糊的血迹。陈立农垂着头，安静的闭着眼睛，撕咬着林彦俊的下唇。

两个人就这么纠缠着，跌跌撞撞摔进屋里，混着血液气息的雄性荷尔蒙瞬间填满了整间屋子。陈立农用力的撕扯着那件警服，肩章都扯掉了一半，还是没能顺利的解开扣子。

林彦俊一脚踢开硌在腿下的钥匙，手指扼上了陈立农的脖子。

“就这么着急挨操？”

“身上怎么这么多伤……”

“唔……” 林彦俊因为刚才的吻嘴唇红肿了起来，陈立农任由他掐着脖子，嘴角却勾勒出笑意，他伸出手指尖摩挲着林彦俊漂亮的唇峰，他嘴边还沾着自己的血。

“林彦俊，我真的好想你。”陈立农还是看着他，不断的重复着这句话。

林彦俊眼睛却赤红着，张嘴咬住了陈立农的指尖，他屈起腿顶进陈立农腿间，隔着布料磨蹭着对方已经挺立的灼热性器，他撑着地板起身，掐着那人还是一样细瘦的腰身把人转了过去。陈立农却不像以前一样眉眼含情的回过头掰着两瓣臀肉勾引他，他就那么无声的跪着，剧烈的呼吸揭露了此时的渴求。

林彦俊看着他沉默的乖顺，心里却觉得更苦，他弓下身咬上那截洁白的后颈，手指沿着骨节凸出的背脊滑进松垮的裤子里。

身体已经动情，湿软的地方分泌出了液体，臀缝湿漉漉的，像是无声邀请。

“嗯——” 指节顶进来的时候，陈立农感觉自己在这个世界上的存在感好像有真实了一点点。好久没开拓过的地方窄得不行，伴着些许痛感用力夹紧了那人的手指。

“你好紧。” 林彦俊抽插的动作突然加快，在陈立农呻吟出声之前插进了第二根手指。指缝已经被淫液打湿，陈立农开始沉腰配合着身后的侵占。

林彦俊没有太多耐心，拉扯裤子的时候摸到了陈立农腰侧的枪，动作突然停滞下来，林彦俊在黑暗的房间里，握着陈立农瘦削凸出的胯骨，抚摸着那柄枪。

“哈——”

冰凉的金属抵上了正在收缩的穴口，陈立农被激得一下瑟缩。林彦俊握着这柄他曾经无比熟悉的枪，它通身还是闪着流畅的光泽，看得出枪的主人真的有好好保养。

“嗯……” 陈立农喘着气，枪口突然顶了进来，硬凉的金属贴着柔软肠壁，陈立农紧张得下意识夹的更紧了些。

“你一声不吭说走就走……你他妈好好的警校优等生警察不当去街上当混混！！混混很好当嘛！？你他妈居然用这把枪去杀人吗！！！啊！？？”

“你说话啊，你说话啊陈立农，说你是卧底，说你逼不得已，你说啊……”

“你怎么能，你怎么敢……”

陈立农感觉到滚烫的液体落在了自己尾椎的皮肤上。

一滴……两滴……  
泪如雨下。

林彦俊咬着唇抽出了枪扔在一边，动作急切的拉开裤子，释放出自己已经涨大的欲望，龟头蹭了蹭腿间的液体，然后对着泥泞红艳的穴口操了进去。

“嗯——”  
“呃啊——”

久违的紧紧结合在一起的感觉让两个人都喟叹出声。林彦俊摁着陈立农的胯把自己狠狠楔进这具温暖的身体里。

“嗯……嗯……” 陈立农咬着唇，全身心地沉溺在林彦俊给的快感里。

蜜色的小腹快速的耸动，撞出了一串舒爽的呻吟。林彦俊从地板上捞起高潮过的人，抱进浴室想要冲洗陈立农身上脏污干涸的液体。这人却在水流下搂着他索求，他光着身子攀上林彦俊的腰，大腿紧紧勾着，沉下身用紧热的小嘴再次含住了林彦俊。

肉体拍击的声音，男人独有的麝香气，闷哼声和舒爽的呻吟……在这个夜晚，交杂在一起，飘浮在这个狭窄的空间里。

林彦俊醒过来的时候身边的位置又空了，如果不是扣着自己手腕的手铐哗啦哗啦的响起来，林彦俊会觉得这不过是他的一场大梦。  
他们拥抱，接吻，从地板做到浴室，又滚到床上，他用这副手铐把陈立农和自己紧紧的拷在了一起，十指相扣着，把自己埋进他的身体的最深处。

现在手铐的另一端拷在了床头的栏杆上。那个咬着他耳朵让他再来一次的人，仿佛从来没有来过。

林彦俊抬起头，看着床头本来摆着的卡片上多了小小的一行字。那是警校毕业时他们写下的毕业愿望，是他们警校历年来的传统。彼时林彦俊眼睛里有光，胸膛里满满当当，他在这张小小的卡片上满怀壮志的写下，

——扫尽天下不平事

此刻那整齐的七个字下面，多了潦草的一句，  
——林彦俊，我爱你。

“诶，陈立农，你到底怎么解的手拷啊？我怎么都解不开。” 是林彦俊懊恼的声音。

“哈哈，不告诉你。万一你以后哪天不爱我了，我好把你拷起来。”

“屁嘞！！！”

啪嗒——

水渍打在银白的手铐上，砸开一朵透明的水花，林彦俊捏着那张卡片，嗓子咕噜着呜咽声。

“陈立农……不要……”

“林彦俊，我好爱你哦，我好想当你枪套里的那把枪，天天被你揣在衣服里，谁要是欺负你，我就是你的武器！”

少年眯起来的下垂眼弯弯的，像天上的弦月，笑得憨厚，露出了一嘴小白牙。

“求你……不要……”

压抑的呜咽终于变成了弃兽的嚎啕。林彦俊却怎么都学不会像陈立农那样轻巧的解开这副银色的手铐……

-

“希望能扫尽天下不平事。” 陈立农记得林彦俊说这句话的时候，眼睛里带着光。

那个人颊边有大大的酒窝，胸膛里怀揣着大大的梦想。

所以黄sir先找到他的时候，他毫不犹豫地说，“选我吧。”

“局里还在你和林彦俊之间考虑，这其中的危险和艰难想必你也清楚，我再跟林彦俊谈谈，你需要好好考虑一下。”

“不，不用问他。”

他一定会去……  
他那么干净，他不可以落进尘埃里。

“选我吧，您知道，我的射击是满分，其他成绩也并不输林彦俊。”

不要告诉他。  
他应该穿笔挺的警装，对着国徽敬最标准的礼。  
他应该是最英俊的警察。

他想除恶务尽，我愿为刀为剑。  
当他穿上最庄严的制服，我就是他的子弹。


End file.
